What Now?
by Memremead
Summary: Jade couldn't take it anymore, all of those people thinking that they understood how he felt, telling him that everything would end up all right. He couldn't take it. So he ran. He ran into the forest. Then? He gets lost. And what's that incessant buzzing sound? *Being Rewritten*
1. Running

Yay, first chapter! This is my first fanfiction and I know I'm not very good at writing yet so if anyone anywhere ever finds this and reads it then please help me out by leaving a review and telling me how I did and what I could fix! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"WAIT! JADE! SLOW DOWN!" Alexa, my best friend, yelled, running after me.

My name is Jade, I am a fifteen year old male, about 5'10", with short, cobalt blue hair, and dark green eyes. I am quite slim, not very muscular, and I have a light skin tone. I usually wear a black shirt under a white and blue hoodie, with jeans, and black running shoes. I've lived in Pallet Town, in the Kanto region, my whole life. I'm not anti-social but I've never been good at making friends or socializing. However that didn't stop Alexa from barging into my life. She is currently a 5'10" tall girl with tanned skin and medium-length black hair with light purple eyes. She usually wears loose purple shirts, jeans with tribal designs, and purple shoes. We didn't exactly meet in the best of circumstances but she is the best friend that I could ever ask for. Anyway getting back on track she made sure that I had a pretty good childhood living in Pallet, but right now not even she could comfort me.

Why? Because a few days ago I watched as my parents were murdered by a group of Team Rocket grunts, just because they saw the Rockets running from Oak's lab after a break in. Their funeral was held in Viridian City four days after they died. I kept my emotions in check for a while but after the funeral I broke. The friends and family members attending the funeral tried to comfort me by telling me how great my parents were, but that just made it worse. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. You may be calling me a coward for running away from my problems, and usually I don't, usually I stay strong and face my problems head-on, but after they died I just didn't know what else to do.

And that brings us to my current situation, I'm running away from my parents' funeral. Alexa, is chasing after me trying to calm me down, but I didn't want to listen. So I kept running. I eventually found my way to the edge of the Viridian Forest, there Alexa stopped, too tired to continue chasing me, but I just kept on running. Eventually my legs started burning and I noticed that it was getting dark. I finally slowed down and stopped in a clearing, taking in my surrounding and coming to the realization that I was lost.

Cursing myself for being so reckless, I looked around and all that I could see was the thick foliage, the trees and the tall grass swaying in the breeze, with the occasional Pokemon scurrying to get to their dens before night fell. Deciding it would be best to try and find my back to Pallet as soon as possible I turned around, and froze at what I saw. There, maybe twenty feet in away from me, was a swarm of Scyther, and they looked mad. Looking around again I noticed the hollowed out trees and the nests scattered around the edges of the clearing. "Arceus, I'm an idiot," I muttered under my breath.

Realizing that there wasn't much that I could do at the moment I took a slow step backwards, and bolted. I heard the sound of buzzing fill the air and I knew that they were giving chase. I also knew that they were gaining on me and I could feel my fatigue slowly start to overwhelm me. While I was running I didn't take notice of the tree roots that were littering the ground and I tripped. If you haven't noticed I can be very inattentive sometimes.

This is it. This is how it's going to end. 'Not a week after my parents are gone and I'm already about to die!'I thought, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes to extend what little time I had left. I could already feel the Scyther trying to cut up my jacket enough to get to me.

"Hello," I heard a soft feminine voice say in my head.

'WHAT THE HELL?! WHO SAID THAT?!' I thought, resisting the urge to raise my head and look for the source.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you with your… Predicament."

'Who are you and what are you talking about?! And how are you talking to me?!'

"I am who they call Mew, and I am talking to you via telepathy. If you want to survive this then I suggest that you listen to me and do as I say."

I was shocked, there I was dying, and a voice in my head claiming to be the Legendary Pokemon, Mew, offers to help save my life. Well you know what? Screw it! I'm going to die anyways so I might as well listen to the voice in my head!

'You know what? Sure, what do you want me to do?'

"I want you to think of the most powerful Pokemon that you've ever met and I want you to concentrate on every little detail that you know about it," Mew explained, hoping that I would understand.

'I have absolutely no idea how that's going to help, but sure I'll give it a shot,' so without another thought I concentrated on the memory of one of the most powerful Pokemon I'd ever met, and let me tell you it's pretty hard when you're being attacked by a swarm of Scyther. I had seen it when I asked a traveling trainer, who had stopped in Pallet, on his way to Professor Oak's lab, if I could see one of his Pokemon. He agreed to it and took out his Tyranitar, at first I was terrified of it, but after the trainer calmed me down he showed me what it could do and I was amazed at how powerful it was.

Anyways, I concentrated on the memory of the Pokemon, it's greens limbs, the spikes on its back, its tail, every single detail that I could recall about the Tyranitar that I met. I felt a weird tingly feeling spread throughout my body, I felt like I was growing and through my eyelids I could see a glowing light. After a while it stopped and I felt… Different I guess, I didn't know how to describe it but I felt bigger and I could feel the power running through my veins. It was then that I noticed I couldn't hear the Scyther anymore, so I unfurled myself and opened my eyes confused.

What greeted me was a swarm of Scyther staring at me in shock. Wondering what was going on. I glanced down at my body and I realized what exactly happened when I concentrated on the memory. When I looked down I saw a body that was not my own, but that of a Tyranitar. When I realized what'd happened I disregarded any fear or confusion I felt when I spawned an idea. I drew in a deep breath and roared as loud as I could. That seemed to snap the Scyther out of their daze, their shocked looks replaced with those of fear. They looked around at each other wondering whether or not they should still attack. Finally one of the larger ones spoke up.

"ATTACK!" It yelled, I didn't realize at the time that I could now understand it, upon hearing the command the swarm gained determined expressions and flew back at me.

"Now, I want you to take a deep breath and focus the energy in you into a sphere in front of you," Mew, who I had honestly forgotten about in the heat of the moment, said.

Realizing that she was the reason that I was still alive I obeyed and took a deep breathe while concentrating on the power that I felt. In moments a yellow-orange sphere formed in front of my mouth, and after a few seconds of charging it Mew told me to release while exhaling and I complied. When I released it a beam shot out and hit any of the Scyther that had been in the direction of my gaze. After getting over my shock I aimed the attack at the remaining Scyther. After I finally needed to breathe again the energy dissipated and I was left to look at the damage that I had caused while regaining my breath. I looked around and saw that in placed of the thick foliage that had once covered the area, a trench was formed within it large pieces of what were once trees, littered the area alongside the limp bodies of the Scyther swarm. At first I feared that I had killed them, but I eventually saw the very slight rise and fall of their abdomens and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now rest, Child, for you are safe," Mew said to me.

"Wha-" I started before my exhaustion hit me like a brick-wall and I collapsed, my body slowly changing back to its original form. Little did I know that a certain someone at the edge of the forest heard my roar and decided to investigate.


	2. The Half-Truth

**The first part of this chapter will be from the viewpoint of Alexa because Jade is unconscious**.

•—•

"JADE?!" I yelled upon seeing my best friend lying unconscious in a crater. Even in the dimming light, the carnage around him was obvious. He was surrounded by broken trees, shrubbery, and at least two dozen fainted Scyther! ' _What the hell happened!? I left him alone for all of about twenty minutes!'_

Shaking off those thoughts I ran over to where Jade was lying and checked his heartbeat to make sure that he was still alive. It was beating, but perhaps a little too fast. Weighing my options, I took out a silver dog whistle out of my pocket and blew it as hard as I could before sitting down next to Jade, making sure that he was staying alive.

A few minutes later an Arcanine came bounding into the destroyed clearing, looking around confusedly. Upon seeing me next to an unconscious Jade he quickly walked over to us and started sniffing at Jade before making a confused face and looking up at me.

"Fallow, I need you to carry me and Jade back to Pallet so that we can get him home. He doesn't seem to have any injuries, but we should get him to our house so that he can rest," I told him. He looked back down at Jade for a moment before looking back up at me and giving a quick nod, crouching down to make it easier to get him on ."Thank you," I said before grabbing Jade and hauling him onto Fallow's back, and then getting on myself. He checked to make sure that we were secure before bounding off through the woods at a breakneck pace back to Pallet Town.

About five minutes later we came to the outskirts of Pallet. Fallow slowed down a bit and went in the direction of my house. Once there I jumped off of him and walked to the front door of the building with him following behind me at a trot. Once there, I took a key out of my pocket to unlock the door, and after opening it I yelled into the house,"Dad, I found Jade!"

A few moments later a man came running down the stairs into the living room with a worried expression on his face. "Where is he, what happened?!"

"Calm down, I found him collapsed in the woods after the funeral. He's outside on Fallow's back. He doesn't seem to be hurt but he looks exhausted."

"I was wondering where Fallow ran off to… Okay help me carry him to the guest bedroom, and let him rest. While he's asleep we can go and get his belongings from his house, since he won't be sleeping there for a while."

"Okay," I responded. We went out and carried him from Fallow's back to the guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Afterwards we went and got some clothes and other things from his house and put them in the room for when he woke up. When we were done we realized how late it was and finally went to sleep.

•—•

I woke up slowly and took in my surroundings, I was in a plain-looking room with tan-colored walls, a nightstand, and the bed that I was currently lying on. I realized that I must be in the guest bedroom of Alexa's house, having gotten familiar with it after spending so many nights in there. ' _They must have found me knocked out in the forest and brought me here_ ,' I realized. I saw a pile of my clothing and other belongings in one corner. After looking around the room I felt a weight on my lap. I looked down and saw a small grey and red-colored fox. I smiled upon seeing Faux, my Zorua, sleeping in my lap. I brought my hand up and scratched behind his big, soft ears, eliciting a purr from the small fox. He lifted his head to look at me sleepily and smiled before laying back down and going back to sleep.

I laughed quietly at his reaction, and that seemed to wake him up. He looked back up at me irritably, before realizing that I was awake. "Jade! You're awake! I was so worried about you when they brought me here and you were unconscious!"

I sat there smiling as he rambled on about how worried he was and how I should never do anything like that again, until I realized something. "YOU CAN TALK!" I all but screamed.

He looked at me confused for a second before saying, "I've always been able to talk, you just never listen."

"I mean that I can understand you!" I clarified.

He looked at me weirdly for a few more moments before the realization hit her. "Oh my Arceus! You can understand me! I'm so happy! Do you know how long I've wanted to talk to you?! There are so many things that I've wanted to tell you!"

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well first of all you should get me a scarf, because scarves are cool, and I've always wanted one," he said with big, pleading eyes.

"Okay… Weird request, but next time I get the chance I'll buy you a scarf," I replied. Upon hearing this he starting jumping around exclaiming how happy he is that he's finally getting a scarf, rambling on about the different kinds that he could get. I just sat there and started laughing at his shenanigans again. A few moments passed before I heard the door open, and saw Alexa and her father walk in.

"Jade? Are you okay? We heard screaming and thought that something happened," Alexa asked, referring to my earlier exclamation about being able to understand Faux. ' _Oh right, probably should've realized that there were other people in the house…_ '

"Um… Yeah I'm fine, Faux just scared me when I woke is all," I responded going him a mock glare.

"Why aren't you telling them that you can understand me?" Faux asked while giving me a curious look. I ignored him, instead turning my attention back to Alexa and her father.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Ortiz, Alexa's dad, asked. "You seemed pretty out of it last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "Just exhausted myself running is all."

"Really?" Alexa asked, "Then what was with the destroyed clearing and all of those fainted Scyther?"

' _Well crap, I had completely forgotten about that. What now? How am I supposed to get out of this when she saw what I did? Well I guess I should tell the truth… Or the half-truth. Yeah, let's go with that'_ I looked up and was met by her inquisitive gaze. I sighed and responded, "I honestly don't remember exactly what happened last night. I remember that I was running from the funeral when I got tired and realized that I was lost. I looked around for a bit trying to get my bearings when I realized that I was surrounded by Scyther. I ran from them for a while before I tripped on a tree root and fell. From that point on all I remember was that I blacked out thinking that I was going to die." I explained to them. That last part may have been a lie, but it's not like they would believe that I turned into a Tyranitar and knocked them out myself.

They both looked at me for a while before Alexa sighed and said, "Well when I found you, you were in the middle of a crater surrounded by destroyed woodland and at least two dozen fainted Scyther. Are you sure that's all that you remember?"

I looked at her for a moment before I responded with, "Well I heard something that sounded like a Tyranitar cry before I blacked out."

They both just looked at me with raised eyebrows for a moment before shrugging it off. "Well, if you want something to eat, we have breakfast going downstairs," Mr. Ortiz informed me. "Also don't forget, you two are going to start your Pokemon journey in a few days so when you get the chance head over to your house and grab anything that you might need for that. Afterwards you can use the guest bedroom until you leave," he offered. I nodded to show that I understood before going back to petting Faux. Once both of them left Faux turned to me and asked, "So, what really happened? And why didn't you tell them the truth?"

I sighed, knowing that there was no use lying to him. "Well I don't think that they would believe the truth even if I told them. Anyways my story up to tripping on a root was the truth, but after I had tripped I heard a voice in my head."

"I knew that you were going insane!" He exclaimed with a triumphant look on his face. I just looked at him weirdly before continuing.

"ANYways, the voice turned out to be Mew-"

"Wait..."

"-And she told me how to transform into a Tyranitar-"

"What!"

"-And I fought the swarm off by myself right before I collapsed from exhaustion." I finished. He just sat there with an incredulous look. "Now, did I lie at all through that?" I asked. He sat there a moment longer reviewing what he had seen from me when I told the story. Afterwards he sighed when he realized that I was telling the truth.

"Okay, it's hard to believe, but at least you believe that you're telling the truth. And since you can understand me now I guess there had to be a reason and this is too far fetched for you to make up. I believe you, but why would Mew do this for you?" I opened my mouth to answer and promptly closed it when I realized that I didn't know why. So in the end I just shrugged my shoulders. He let his gaze rest on me for a moment longer before sighing and saying, "Well you should probably get downstairs, they're waiting for you. But don't forget that you're buying me that scarf!" I nodded before picking him up and heading down stairs,

While we were walking Faux realized something. "Hey, if you transformed into a Tyranitar does that mean that you could transform into anything, like a Mew can?" I stopped. I hadn't thought of that yet, but the more I thought about it the more excited I got about being able to do it.

"I don't know," I replied. "But later after breakfast we can find out." He replied by eagerly nodding his head. So we went down to eat breakfast hoping that I would be able to use my ability later that day.

•—•

 **Yay, second chapter! I really appreciate all that f the positive feedback that I'm getting from this story! So not much happens in this chapter but in the next chapter I'll be showing the extent of what Jade can do with his new powers and I'm going to explain exactly what is going on with Mew and what exactly Jade is now, so there's that! Please leave a review and tell me how this is going so far and what I could change to make it better, thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. An Explanation

After breakfast Faux and I went over to our house to grab anything that we thought we would need for our journey. On the way there I talked to him about multiple different things and I made a mental note to stop buying Pokéchow for Faux and start getting berries instead. Once we finally got there I took the spare key from behind the Growlithe statue that stands in front of the two-story house. Once inside Faux jumped down from his perch on my shoulder and over to his nest of blankets that he kept in the living room.

I went upstairs and opened the door to my room. I was greeted by a pink cat-like creature hanging from the ceiling by its tail, looking at me expectantly with large, sky blue eyes. I stared for a moment before I realized what it was. "Umm, Mew?"

"Finally!" She said telepathically in an over exaggerated voice. "I thought that you would never come! Anyway, I'm here to explain some things to you and help you control your new abilities!"

"Oh, thank Arceus! I thought I was going to have to figure this out on my own!" I exclaimed, relieved that I would have some help on the matter.

"Hey! I'm the one helping you, not him!" She pouted.

"Umm… Sorry?" I said uncertainly.

"That's alright!" She said, perking up immediately, "Anywho, I guess that I have some explaining to do… Let's start with this." She suddenly dropped her cheerful demeanor and put on a serious expression. "As of now, you are what some refer to as a 'chosen'. What this means is that a Legendary Pokemon as you call us, in this case me, has chosen you to help people and Pokemon alike wherever you go, protecting the innocent and fighting any evil, big or small, that you may come across. When we choose someone for this task we give the chosen some of our power to help them, and all chosen also have the ability to transform into a shiny version of the Legendary that chose them. In your case, I have given you the ability to transform into any Pokemon that you know of, transforming between your mew form and your human form will be easier and consume much less energy than turning into any other Pokemon. To add to this you now have the ability to understand Pokemon speech and use a part of your power from your mew form in your human form. On occasion I will have specific things that I need to be done, such as taking out a certain group of people or Pokemon that have been attacking innocents. I have chosen you specifically for this task because I have sensed that you are pure of heart, and willing to sacrifice your life for the ones that you love. You have a choice. You can agree to these terms and help the world, or you can give up these abilities and I will erase your memory of ever meeting me and you'll believe that a wild Tyranitar saved you from that swarm of Scyther."

I studied her for a moment thinking over what she wanted of me. "I accept," I said with determination. Immediately her expression softened and she floated over to me.

"Thank you. You are doing right by accepting my offer. Now we will begin training immediately! First off I need you to transform into your mew form, and while you're doing that I will give you the basic instincts that you need to function in that form, such as how to levitate and communicate via telepathy. I am giving you a small portion of my power as well so that you are not defenseless, but you need to build up your stamina yourself so that you can transform on a regular basis without exhausting yourself. We will be training for the next week so that when you leave for your journey you will be able to help those in need," she explained.

"I understand, but first I need to thank you for saving me in Viridian forest and for giving me this chance," I said sincerely.

"You're quite welcome. Now I'll need you to transform into your new form," she said with a smile. I nodded and concentrated. I concentrated on the same power that I felt inside me when Mew saved me. After a moment I felt my body start to change again. It wasn't painful, but for the few moments that it lasted I couldn't really feel anything. Once I knew it was over I opened my eyes to find that I was floating right in front of Mew. I don't know how I knew how to levitate it just felt like something that I've always known how to do, like moving my hand- well, I guess it's a paw now, but you get the point. I smiled as I floated over to the mirror in my bedroom and looked at my new form. I had cobalt blue fur all over my body, just like my hair in my human form, I had small arms that ended in paws, and I had a long, blue tail about twice the size of my actual body swishing around behind me, which ended in a bulb.

It was at that moment that Faux decided that he was bored of waiting for me and decided to see what was taking so long. He walked up that stairs and while walking down the hallway said, "Jade? Come on, hurry up! What's taking so lo-?" He stopped when he got to the doorway of my bedroom and stared. I looked over at him and smiled while waving.

"Hey, Faux! Like my new look?" I asked cheerfully. He stayed there for a moment looking between me and Mew before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. When he opened them I was floating right in front of him with a worried expression on my face. "Are you alright Faux?"

He yelped, jumping away and took a few more deep breaths. Once he finally calmed down he fixed me with a glare. "Don't scare me like that! You could've told me that Mew was here and that you had changed into one yourself!" He yelled. It was then that I realized that this wasn't exactly the best approach to telling him what happened. I looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry?" I ventured.

He kept his glare for a moment longer then sighed. "Fine, but can someone please tell me what in the Reverse World is going on?" He asked.

"I'm a chosen!" I stated proudly.

"You mean like in those old stories? The ones chosen by Legendaries to keep the peace and fight off evil?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yep!" I confirmed. He kept his gaze on me for a second before looking over at Mew with a look that said 'Really?', and she nodded.

He sighed again and finally gave up. "Okay, so you're Mew's chosen, that's a thing now." He looked back over to Mew. "So what does that mean for me?" He asked curiously.

"Well this means that you will help him in his duty to protect innocent Pokemon and fight off evil, if you want to. But Jade's going to be doing this while he's on his journey, so you'll still be his Pokemon companion." She explained. He thought it over for a minute.

"Eh, sure I'll help him with the whole 'chosen' thing," he finally relented.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed flying over and giving him a hug. He looked dubious for a moment before slowly returning it.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he said, eyeing me warily.

"Oh, right!" Mew said suddenly, "I forgot to mention that he's going to be a bit more hyperactive and energetic, kinda a side-affect of being a chosen, you take on some personality traits of the Legendary that chooses you," she said and added, "Also gender doesn't really apply to you now since you can become any gender of any Pokemon."

I looked at her weirdly for a moment before replying with, "You know what? I'll deal with that later."

"Okay! So now it's time to train and get your stamina up so that you don't faint after using one attack!" Mew exclaimed. "You can join us if you want to Faux."

Faux thought it over and decided, "Sure, why not? Don't want my trainer to be stronger than I am now, do I?" He added with a smile.

So for the next week, before Alexa and I were to start our journey, Mew trained me and Faux. It was hard at first, but once we got used to the way she trained it got a bit easier. By the end of the week I could transform into anything that I wanted to with minimal energy loss, and staying in any form didn't drain my energy. I had also gotten my human form into shape while we were training so I looked more fit than before. Attacks were another thing. I could learn any move in my mew form like the original Mew, but I had to learn them like any other Pokemon, so Mew ended up teaching me a few attacks such as thunderbolt, flamethrower, water gun, and some fighting moves that I could use while in my human form. I could use any move that the form I'm using can learn as long as I've learned it myself. Mew also taught me a bit about my psychic abilities and I learned how to read unprotected minds as well as a bit of telekinesis. Faux got quite a bit stronger throughout the week he learned some new moves too. He currently knows pursuit, scratch, fake tears, fury swipes, feint attack, and leer.

Finally when the week was done and it was the night before we were supposed to go to the lab and start our adventure, Mew said goodbye because she still had a job to do, but told us if we were in over our heads she would know. So Faux and I went to our house where we had been staying the past week, so that no one would ask where I kept going when I went to train with Faux and Mew, and went to sleep, unable to wait until the next day.

•—•

 **Sorry for another boring chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way so that everyone knew what was going on with Jade and Mew. The next chapter will be starting their journey across Kanto, and maybe eventually other regions! So please if you think that there's anything that I should do better or there are any plot holes that you want explained leave a review and I'll try my best to fix them. Goodbye, I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. The Journey Begins

I woke up to hear someone slamming on the front door. I sat up slowly and after yawning, looked over at the time. The clock was flashing 12:00 across the screen. When I realized that there must have been a power outage last night I got out of bed as quickly as I could and started throwing on my usual outfit. Once I was fully clothed I grabbed a startled Faux and ran downstairs. When I opened the door I was greeting with a frantic looking Alexa.

"Finally! I thought that you'd never wake up! Come on we have to get to the lab, we're already late enough as it is!" She exclaimed. I nodded and we started racing down the streets to Professor Oak's lab. A couple more minutes of running and we got there. Alexa ran up to the door and knocked. A few moments passed and the Professor opened the door.

"Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you'd forgotten." He said with a smile.

"Sorry that we're late Professor, I guess there was a power outage last night and our alarm clocks reset." Alexa apologized.

"You know," started Oak with a curious look and a hand on his chin. "That seems to be a recurring theme in this town." We looked at him questioningly but he just shrugged it off. "Anyways you two are here to get a starter and begin your journey, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I've already got a Pokemon for a starter," I said, holding up a still sleepy Faux for him to see. "I just need to get registered as a trainer."

"My, that's a rare Pokemon, especially here in Kanto." He said examining Faux. "Wherever did you find it?"

"I found Faux here injured in the woods a few years ago, I assume he got attacked by the flock of Fearow that used to be in the forest." I looked down at him before continuing. "After I had taken him to my house and treated his injuries he decided to stay with me. I don't know what he was doing in Kanto, or if there were anymore of his species that he got separated from but we've become really close since then." I finished. I realized that now that I had the ability to speak to him it would be a good idea to ask.

"Well, that's very interesting." He said. Once he was done examining Faux he turned to Alexa. "And you?"

"I will be needing a starter Pokemon," she informed.

"Okay, if you'll follow me we'll get you your Pokemon and get you both registered as trainers. It's actually good that you already have a starter, young man. We only have one starter Pokemon left to give right now." He told us. Alexa sighed, relieved that they had at least one left for her. He led us to a room with a circular machine with three slots, one of which was occupied. He grabbed the only ball left and handed it to Alexa. "Go ahead, open it up and meet your new partner," he instructed with a kind smile.

She took it gratefully and pressed the release button. A red beam came out and formed into a small, bipedal orange lizard with a flame on its tail. A Charmander. When the light died down the orange creature made a cute yawn and looked around. When it's eyes landed on the pokéball in Alexa's hand he let out a 'Char!', which didn't really mean anything, and ran towards Alexa excitedly to hug her leg. "Yay, someone finally chose me! Now I get to leave this dusty old lab and go on an adventure!" it exclaimed happily. The whole thing made me smile.

Alexa smiled and bent down to pick him up. "Hey there little guy, my name is Alexa, and I'm going to be your new trainer! How does that sound?" She asked. The Charmander let out a happy squeak to show that he thought it sounded great.

"This," Oak said, gesturing towards the lizard, "is Charmander, a fire type Pokemon. Now before we continue, I have a request for both of you," he said, reaching into one of the pockets of his lab coat. He pulled out a red box-shaped object. "This is a Pokédex. It can scan a Pokemon and give you a little information about the scanned Pokemon, such as its type, if it's captured or not, and what to watch out for when approaching. If you catch a Pokemon and scan it with the Pokédex it will give you all of the information on that Pokemon available giving you information about that specific Pokemon like learned moves and gender." He opened the Pokédex and aimed it at Charmander while pressing a button. The screen lit up with a picture of Charmander with some information beside it. Suddenly a mechanical voice came from it.

Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze. It knows the moves growl and scratch.

"Now that you know what this is, on to my request. I want the both of you to help me with my research by using them to gather information on any Pokemon that you meet. The information will automatically be sent back here to my lab whenever you scan a new Pokemon. Will you do this for me?" He asked.

"Of course we will, Professor!" Alexa responded cheerfully. He looked over at me next.

"Yeah, I'll do it," I said, happy to help him out.

"Thank you both, this will really help me with my research. Now let's get you two registered as Pokemon trainers!" For the next half an hour we filled out the information needed and got our trainers licenses. After we were done, Prof. Oak programmed a Pokédex for each of us, gave us proper ownership over our starters, and put our licenses in them. "Here's your Pokédex and pokéballs that you'll be needing for your journey. Now, if there's anything that you need anything I put my video phone number in the Pokédex." We nodded to show that we understood. "And Alexa, will you be giving your charmander a name?" He asked her.

"Hmm, yeah sure. But what would be a good name for him?" Said Pokemon started moving around in an excited manner from his place in Alexa's arms.

"Ooh ooh! I think my name should be Scorch! It's such a cool name! Everyone will be so jealous of it! They'll hear it and be like 'Wow, I wish my name was as cool as that!' and I'll be like 'I know right?' and it would be great!" He exclaimed. Prof. Oak and Alexa just looked at him while he rambled on, while I was listening with a smile.

"Scorch could work." I told Alexa interrupting his rambling. The small Pokemon stopped and looked at me wide-eyed for a moment before looking back towards her, nodding his head eagerly. She turned to look at me.

"Don't know why you chose that, but he seems to like it, so why not?" She responded. The newly named Scorch let out a quick 'yay!'and turned to try and give her a hug with his tiny arms. She chuckled and returned the hug. When they broke apart, the Professor showed us both how to name Pokemon from our pokédex.

"One more thing," Oak started once they had gotten that done. "The Indigo League is going to be held sometime next year, are either of you interested in joining it?" He asked, looking between us.

"I am," Alexa stated. "I've wanted to be a part of one of the Leagues ever since I was little, I can't wait to give it my all!" She said with determination. Oak nodded and looked over at me.

I shook my head and said, "I'm not really interested in joining it right now, but since Alexa and I are traveling together I might challenge some of the gym leaders. I don't know what exactly I want to do yet, but I've been wanting to leave Pallet for a while now and I was hoping that I would be able to find what I want to do while travelling," I explained to him. He smiled when I finished.

"Well, Jade, I hope that you find what you're looking for. If you ever want to help in the world of science I always have room for help here at the lab." He offered.

"Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind." I said.

"Alexa, since you want to participate in the League, I suggest that you talk to Nurse Joy about it when you reach the Pokemon center in Viridian city. She'll help you sign up for it." He suggested.

"Thanks for the advice!" She said as we turned to leave. "Bye Professor!"

"See ya later!" I said as I waved, Faux also waving from my left shoulder.

"Goodbye and good luck, both of you. Call me when you get to Viridian. I want to know how your journey is going," he said as we left. "Those two are going to go far, I just know it," he whispered to himself, watching us walk away.

•—•

We split up again once we left the lab. Because we had to hurry over there, we had left our gear at our houses. Once I had grabbed my pack and made sure that I grabbed everything that I would need, we walked out of the house and locked the door behind us. After getting to the end of the walkway, I turned around and inspected the building. I had so many good memories in that house. But I was glad that I was going on a journey now, like I said before it was something that I had always wanted to do. With a sad smile I finally turned to leave, knowing that I wouldn't return for a while.

After a short walk, I saw Alexa waiting next to the entrance to Route 1. I smiled and hurried over to where she was waiting. "There you are, I was wondering if we were ever going to get started!" She exclaimed when she noticed me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for being so slow but I wanted to make sure that we didn't leave anything behind that we might need. To make sure we have everything, do you have your storage balls?" She opened her pack and showed me that she had them. Storage balls were something that Silph co. made a while ago to make it easier for travelers to carry their clothing and supplies. They work similar to a pokeball but instead of Pokemon they store the merchandise that they come with. They make the items light and manageable.

"I have mine. You have yours?" Alexa asked. I opened my bag to show her that I had all of mine. "Okay, then let's get going!" She said excitedly. I nodded and we started on our way through Route 1.

"Can we take a quick rest over by that stream?" Alexa asked after we had been walking for a couple hours.

"Sure. We should also probably eat also since we missed breakfast and lunch." We walked over to a tree and set our stuff down. I got out the two sandwiches that we had made the night before in preparation and got our water bottles. We went over and sat at the edge of the stream and started eating. After a while Alexa got an idea.

"Hey, Jade, what do you say we try fishing to get a new Pokemon?" She suggested. I thought it over for a bit and decided that I would wait to get a new Pokemon.

"You can, if you want, but I'm going to wait a while before I get any more Pokemon," I responded. She nodded and got out her fishing rod. After putting bait on it, which turned out to be an Oran berry from a bush nearby, she cast her line. I decided to rest against a nearby tree and watch. After waiting for a bit I started to doze off.

"I got a bite!" Alexa yelled, waking me up. I looked at the time to see that I had been asleep for about 15 minutes. I then looked over at Alexa and sure enough the line was being pulled. "Wow this thing is strong! I wonder what it is!" She said while trying, and failing, to pull in whatever was on the other side. "Jade! Come help me with this!" Upon hearing that, I ran over and grabbed the pole and helped her pull. She wasn't kidding, whatever was on the other side of the line was either really heavy or really strong. "Al...most…there…" She said while we kept pulling. We gave one final heave and pulled it out of the water. "YES!" She cheered. When she looked to see what it was that we managed to catch she immediately paled.

In the water in front of us was a Gyarados, and it looked mad.

* * *

 **And so the journey begins!**


End file.
